Butterfly Needles
by Sanashii
Summary: Non-Massacre AU. In which involves a needle, a disgruntled Uchiha genius and an amused pink haired medic nin. "No Sakura, I most certainly do not require a shot on my ass."


**Title: Butterfly needles **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Status: Complete/ ONESHOT.**

**Rated: T (Contains content unsuited for children)**

**Pairing: Sakura and Itachi**

**Summary: Non-Massacre AU. In which involves a needle, a disgruntled Uchiha genius and an amused pink haired medic nin. "No Sakura, I most certainly do not require a shot on my ass."**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi never liked hospitals. Being an ANBU captain put him at very many a risks and more than often, life threatening injuries. Since being first promoted to ANBU, he has been repeatedly in and out of the dreaded building, in the process making him known to several medic nin in it.

He blamed it more than often on his cousin and best friend Shisui, for the mishaps. It was partly true in fact; the younger Shinobi, though powerful, was often careless and it prompted him to rush to his aid more than necessary. Sometimes though, Itachi would suspect that he would do it on purpose.

And there were several reasons why he thought so. One certain reason was that it seemed that Shisui liked the fact that Itachi was able to take several mini-breaks in the hospital, away from the Uchiha clan's elders and duties.

Itachi knew that the shinobi was merely looking out for his 'dear workaholic cousins' well being and was grateful that his best friend would go as far to make a mountain out of a molehill on his condition.

He vaguely remembered a time when he broke his wrist, making the genius of the Body Flicker technique to burst in the Hokage's office, claiming he was near death. Of course, Tsunade and her apprentice gave the boy a good beating in the head later, but on his request, did not tell the 'old hags' of his clan that it was just an exaggeration, in turn earning him a full week of mental ease.

One other reason, Itachi suspected highly was that Shisui was trying to make him spend more time with a certain someone.

In turn of all his almost regular 'visits' to the hospital, Tsunade had assigned him a personal medic to attend to him. She was her own apprentice, who has been rumored to have almost surpassed the Gondime in her skills and strength, a Jounin ranked Shinobi whom he heard was a good candidate for ANBU.

And she was none other than the supposedly sweet, innocent, pink-haired teammate of his little brother.

"In again I see Itachi kun?"

At the light-hearted tone of voice, he slightly glanced up to see the pink haired medic enter, a bright smile on her face, as usual. She glanced at the board in her hands and then checked his own that hung at the end of his bed, occasionally nodding as she checked on some things.

"So you went on an S ranked mission, somehow Shisui managed to get the scroll needed to complete it but also alerted the enemy in process prompting you to become live bait while he escaped." She raised an eyebrow as she stared at him.

The Uchiha answered with a small grunt, not looking at her to meet her gaze.

She gave out an irritated sigh. "You have three fractured lower ribs, third degree burn marks over your left arm and three broken fingers on the same limb." She read the list out loud, shaking her head in disapproval.

Itachi glared at his cousin as he gave out a chuckle. The mirth was cut off short as the girl delivered a blow to his head.

"You idiot!" She hissed, glaring at him. "Why is it that you are always so reckless? You do realize that your cousin nearly dies every time you charge without thinking!"

"Yep! But that's not a problem because every time he arrives here, he's got a beautiful maiden to look after him and I think everyone would envy that-OUCH!"

Innocent? Weak? Pitiful? Far from it. This girl could very well become a powerful assassin, if not for her sweet personality. In contrast to what his brother used to always complain about her being the dead-weight of the team, he saw that she was one who held great promise.

He had observed her stand up for her own, try her best day after day, all the while letting her two teammates go on training for themselves. By the time they realized they left her behind, it was far too late, The girl had blossomed into a beautiful and powerful kunoichi with an attitude. To her credit, she held no grudge against them and left the past behind.

She was far more powerful in terms of strength and intelligence within her team he knew, while her two teammates had more skill.

He silently came to a realization that it was because of this Kunoichi that his normally arrogant and anti-social brother became more friendly to people and became less cold over the years. With each punch of hers, she would teach him a lesson on being social.

He watched her berate his cousin who seemed to try his best to focus her blame on to him back to him, without any success.

"I know Itachi Kun better than that." She shook her head. "I have been his personal medic nin for five years now, you think I don't know about his workaholic arrogant ass?"

Itachi frowned at the last sentence, slightly glaring at the rosette as she turned around with a grin. "Now," She said. "I'm going to start with the treatment. Object a bit and I will make you regret it."

Itachi Uchiha uttered not a word as she did a brief checkup on him and then moved to healing his ribs first.

He supposed that the healing sessions were one thing he grudgingly liked about this place; her chakra was oddly soothing to him as was her presence. He was aware that it could very well being just used to her presence. Once being accustomed to something, people find it hard to go without it.

"Alright?"

He nodded, relaxing slowly as she mended the abused muscles and bones within his chest, filling him with slight relief. She could very well surpass the Hokage if she put her mind to it.

"Man you are one lucky girl Sakura. Thinking of how many guys you get to see." Shisui suddenly snickered, bringing both of them out of their concentration and turning to look at him.

"What?"

"You have already seen Itachi shirtless plenty of time haven't you? Fangirls would die for that. At the same time I wonder how many shirtless guys you have-OWWW!"

"You idiot!" She gave him another blow to the other side of the head, making Itachi slightly wince. He was sure that his brother and the Kyuubi container were suffering _some _brain damages, considering what she was doing to his cousin right now. (Even if they all really deserve those punches)

"Yes I have seen several shirtless guys, it's in my job!"

"…Does that mean you entered this profession just for the sake of- OWWW! SAKURA CHAN MY EARS! OWWW OW OWWWW!" The pinkette ignored the howls of the Uchiha in front of her and gave a twist to his ear before slapping him and going back to her job.

"Jeez." She muttered. "If dealing with my teammates isn't enough." She turned to glare at Shisui once more. "If I don't see you out of this room in less than five seconds…"

He disappeared before she could complete the sentence. Letting out a sigh of relief, Sakura then began focusing on healing his chest once more. He enjoyed silence more, nearly drifting off to sleep before the rosette's voice made him open his eyes and regard her silently.

"How did you get this injury again?"

"One of them pushed me off the cliff." Was his quiet answer.

"And the burns?"

"Fire ninjutsu."

"Hm…well I already healed most of them up. I won't let you out of this place for a week or so to let your ribs heal properly-"

"I can rest well at home."

"If you go back, your elders will once again put your duties over your head. As a medic, I will most certainly not approve it heavy work on my patients before they have fully recuperated."

Itachi frowned and stared out of the window at the response. Sakura rolled her eyes at his silent sulking. Even if he enjoyed brief breaks in between from his ever demanding lifestyle, he very much hated the hospital.

She knew where he was coming from and yet, the hospital was her favorite place to be. Healing people made her feel important as well as providing her a distraction from normal day to day problems. It also gave her a chance to talk to her teammate's equally socially awkward brother. He was a nice person and she knew that he needed some time to spend time for himself.

Through Sasuke, she knew how harsh his duties were on him. As his medic, she happily bossed him around to make him stay on one place for a while. For five years, two built an oddball relationship. At first, he had always called her 'Haruno San'.

He dropped it to 'Sakura San' after repeatedly telling him that it was perfectly fine to call him with her name. It remained Sakura San. Uchiha and their formalities…

"What are you doing?"

At Itachi's quiet voice, she turned around, a puzzled look on her face. She looked down at the needle she held in her hand and smiled at him. "What does it look like?" She asked, knowing very well how uncomfortable she was making him.

Despite all his strength, all his power and ability to bear through almost anything, the Uchiha _tensai _had a distaste for _needles. _She recounted how many times she had to force him to accept her to poke through his skin with it.

On top of that, she always had to use a butterfly needle, of 23 gauge size, as so to put him at ease. Really, he was a man who could take kunai and katana injuries and yet not needles. It was secret only she and his mother, the beautiful Uchiha Matriarch, Mikoto knew of.

A light bulb lit above her had then and she smiled mischievously. "Don't worry Itachi Kun. I won't poke this into your arm…" She said as she moved closer towards him. "Now turn around and lie on your back."

"Why?" His eyes narrowed.

"Because this shot is going to be given to your butt of course!" She grinned, all the while trying hard to contain her laughter, even more as an appalled expression crossed his face. Visible twitches broke out on his left eye.

"I refuse."

"You cannot refuse. You need this shot." She shook her head, forcing her smile down.

"No Sakura, I most certainly do not require a shot on my ass." He narrowed his eyes even more. "I will take it on my arm."

As much as she was glad that he obliged, her mind decided that she would play around with him a bit more. So she put on a disapproving face and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Itachi, you need this shot. And it has to be on your ass." She stuck a tongue out as she approached him. But as she did, Itachi took hold of her hand.

Acting quickly, she moved the needle to her other hand, making Itachi's free hand to come up to stop it. But Sakura was hardly stopped. Focusing chakra into her arms, she wrung out of his grasp and tried to roll him over.

The Uchiha _tensai _panicked as she did, and proceeded to do another roll, effectively making him fall off the bed, dragging the pinkette over the bed and down beside him. She acted quickly and quickly straddled him, climbing on his hips.

Itachi took hold of her hands to stop her from moving the needle anywhere close to him, gritting his teeth in the process.

"It's ..just…a dumb needle!" She hissed through clenched jaws. "Let me give you the shot already!"

What Itachi didn't want, didn't happen. And he absolutely repelled the idea of the needle making contact with his rear, let alone by his brother's teammate who wasn't a mere stranger to him. She was someone he knew for long.

He wasn't going to let this female touch it at any cost. The very idea making him embarrassed. He smirked as the pinkette gave a gasp of surprise as he tore the needle away from her hand and threw it at the far corner of the room.

Taking advantage of her momentary shock, he flipped her over with ease and settled on top of her, taking in her still shocked expression. He then proceeded to give her a hard glare. If he expected her to beg him to get off with a blush, -Considering that he was just wearing knee-length pants- he was taken by surprise.

The laughter that escaped from her throat puzzled him and he stared quizzically down at this odd female under him, waiting for an explanation. Seemingly by great difficulty, she managed to get it under her control and stared back up at him with teary eyes.

"You fell for it!" She choked out before erupting into peals of laughter once more.

It took him a moment to comprehend what she just said and then some more to fully understand what she had just done.

"You played around with me." He stated in a quiet voice.

"I can't believe that-that face you put forward!" She continued laughing, a tear running down her eye. "Y-You-you looked so ridiculous!"

He couldn't believe it. Of all the things she could do, she just had to fool him so much as to reveal that it wasn't just a slight discomfort he had for needles. He purely hated them. –Hate, he used because fear was a far more powerful word to use. Whatever would people say if world got out if the great Uchiha Itachi feared needles?-

Somewhere in his mind, something told him that he should pay her back. He couldn't just let her leave with this. And he silently agreed on it.

Carefully assessing the situation and the position they were in, he smirked. The rosette had absolutely no idea what she had got herself into now. She was certainly intriguing, as well as has been the subject of his thoughts for a while now.

The 21 year old woman was a strange person, and strange people tended to attract his attention. She wasn't just strange, as he found out later; she was someone he couldn't describe. Uchiha Itachi knew everyone in his life perfectly well; even that Kyuubi boy.

He could give memorized information about them. All he knew except for this girl who was currently pinned under him. He knew her, and yet he didn't. Shisui was always telling him to try live a little, to try get someone in his life. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

"You know what…maybe I don't hate the hospital after all." He said in a low tone, making her stop her laughter to look up at him.

"Huh? That was quick." She blinked. "But how? And hey, get off me."

When he refused to budge, she frowned, pouting and glaring up at him.

"Get off me Itachi."

His response was to bend down and nuzzle her cheek with his nose, making her freeze in place. "Why? I like this."

"U-U-UCHIHA!" She sputtered, wriggling as hard as she could. "Get off me! I swear I'll kill you if you don't! There are more injections on the way!"

He was hardly intimidated by her threat. If anything, it made his smirk grow. "Will you really?" He asked as he drew back slightly, just enough to catch her eyes. She was bright red in the face and he felt her heartbeat thudding quickly against his chest.

She was completely flustered. Just why on earth was he making moves on her? Was he just trying to take advantage of the situation? If so, Sakura wanted nothing more than to get the male off her the very instant. However, as if reading her mind, he chuckled.

"I _am _taking advantage of the situation Sakura…but I am not doing it out of instinct."

She glared up at him. "Whatever you are doing, I don't like it one bit Uchiha."

"You don't..?" He nuzzled her cheek once more. She shivered, making him chuckle. Why on earth was her body betraying her? She felt her ears grow hot. This could _not _be happening. She just played a simple prank and this is what she gets herself into?

"Do tell me how you hate this _Sakura._" The way he rolled her name off his tongue, and how he purposely missed out on adding the suffix to it served only to make her face even hotter, if that were possible.

"Y-You are shamelessly taking advantage of me!"

"I am not. You initiated it."

"No I didn't!"

"Please enlighten me on how your flirting wouldn't attract me?"

"What the hell are you talking about I-" What just said suddenly dawned on her. He couldn't mean that…all this time, the smiles and the playful behavior she put on around him could have been misinterpreted for _flirting_?

She vehemently protested, trying to get him to be convinced that it was merely play. She began to realize that he did just say that she _attracted him._ What. The. Hell.

This was not good. This was definitely not good. His Royal Uchiha bastard was interested in her? Or was he just playing around?

"Admit it. You are attracted to me."

"WHAT?!" She shrieked. How was a simple prank quickly escalating to this? She was no where, by any means going to-

The door swung open then, and the familiar loud voice of her Jinchuuriki friend announced his arrival with a cheerful greeting, only to stop short. She turned her head around and saw Naruto frozen at the doorway, gaping at them.

Behind him, she saw Sasuke's absolutely appalled face and-

"Shisou! It's not what it looks like!" She protested. Her teammates could wait. But her teacher getting the wrong idea was the last thing she wanted right now.

"Sakura…" A smile started to make its way over Tsunade's face as she turned a bit red in the face. "I had no idea you were involved with Itachi San is such an…intimate way…"

"I AM NOT!" She screamed, pushing him off her and standing up straight. But her disheveled appearance as well as her flushed face did not by any means, convince the two men of team seven and her mentor.

"S-Sakura Chan…what…" Naruto pointed at Itachi, glaring hard. "Hey older Uchiha bastard! What the hell were you doing to Sakura Chan!?"

To her ultimate dismay, Itachi, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. "We were busy…before you interrupted us."

"BASTARD YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" She screamed again, trying to wring out of his grasp.

"Well then, Sasuke you can visit him later." Tsunade forced the two boys to leave the room, a giddy smile on her face. Naruto all the while kept on protesting that he was forcing her (which he really was) and that she needed to be saved.

But the insanely strong Hokage kicked the boys out before excusing herself out and closing the door behind her. All was in complete silence before Sakura delivered a punch to his stomach. Itachi, though anticipating she would, flinched slightly as her hardened fist made contact with his unprotected celiac plexus.

"You bastard what did you do that for?" She demanded. "Now everyone is going to think we have something going on! Naruto can't keep his trap shut for once!"

"Is that a problem?" he asked coolly, looking down at her.

Sakura's jaw dropped. Was this man really mentally retarded? She wondered if he had hurt his head while falling from the bed. She quickly decided that that must be the culprit. "You need to rest!" She pushed him to the bed. "And relax! _This _time I'm giving you a shot."

"I am not mentally disturbed Sakura." Itachi said quietly as he lay back on the bed. "I just wanted to inform you of the attraction I have had to you since long."

"C-Cripes!" She muttered as she moved towards the door. "I'm going to check up on your health list thing." With this, she slammed the door shut and left, leaving a smirking Itachi.

He had his payback. As well as his payback, he was now going to make the pink haired girl his. After all, Itachi always got what he wanted.

Right outside the door, the rosette was mentally berating herself for the situation she got into. "Kami…" She groaned as she looked up at the ceiling. "I will never do anything like that ever again...especially around him..."

* * *

**Yes this is a one-shot ItaSaku story. The reason I wrote this is extremely odd...I wrote this because I saw that there was absolutely not _one _story I had completed and so it irritated me to no end to see that. And so I decided to write a single one-shot just for the sake of calming myself down.**

**Don't mind me, I'm odd like that. In any case I hope you enjoy this fiction! Oh and I might put forward a Sequel on this. We'll just have to see. Since I'm pretty busy these days and all...but I will try keep my updates up! Thank you and Enjoy~  
**


End file.
